Sauske and Natuto BUSTED!
by nezie0416
Summary: The ninjas have a big assignment in class, and Sakura and Hinata want Sauske's and Naruto's help. What happens when they arrive to early and walk in on the two lovers? Crappy summery I know! I'm sorry! PLEASE READ! YAOI/SLASH! Rated M for a reason!


This is my first yaoi story I've posted. If any of my former readers aren't fans of yaoi, I'm sorry, but I'm addicted to this shit.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sauske, or any other charactures in this story, I don't own Nine Inch Nails or the song Closer. I just happen to like all of them.

Pairing: Natuto and Sauske

Okay, whats happening is Naruto and Sauske are in school, and his class has been given a really big assignment. I'm not going into the details about the homework they have, because it doesn't matter that much. Sakura and Hinata ask the boys for unneeded help and they decided to meet up. what they discover when the girls show up early?

* * *

**Naruto and Sauske...BUSTED!**

"Uh, Naruto?" Hinata asked, her voice trembling as much as her body. Like always, whenever she so much as looked at Naruto, her mind would go blank, and she would blush like crazy. Her voice was so quiet, Naruto wasn't sure he heard her. He looked up at her, and Hinata's heart picked up its speed.

"Yeah, Hinata?" He asked.

"I, uh… I was, uh… do you want to, uh…" Hinata struggled with the words, and Naruto became concerned.

"Hinata, are you-"

She cut him off, finally asking, "Do you want to meet up and work on that big assignment together?" Naruto was quiet while she took some deep breaths.

The class had been assigned a huge project on the history of their village, and it was due in just a few days.

"Uh, actually, I was thinking about studying with Sauske later," Naruto said after she calmed down.

Mean while, Sakura was asking Sauske the same thing.

"Do you want to come over and help me with that big assignment?" Sakura asked in a sickly-sweet voice.

"I was going to study with Naruto," Sauske replied in a emotionless voice.

"Well, Hinata told me she was going to ask Naruto to study. Maybe the four of us could meet up and help each other out," Sakura suggested.

"Hm, maybe, I'll talk to Naruto," Sauske said. He turned and went off to find Naruto, not bothering to say goodbye. When he finally found him, Sauske over heard Naruto saying,

"Uh, actually, I was thinking about studying with Sauske later."

Hinata was just about to say something when she hear Sauske's voice behind her. "Hey, why don't you, Sakura, Naruto and I meet at my house at 6:00? All four of us can help each other out," he said, a small smile on his lips.

"Ye-yeah, that's a good idea," Hinata stuttered. Even though she only had eyes for Naruto, Hinata couldn't help but respond to Sauske's beauty.

"Hey Hinata, why don't you go find Sakura and tell her the time and place," Natuto suggested. She nodded, waved good bye and left, blushing away. Naruto looked up at Sasuke. "Wow, you've been really nice to the people in our class lately," Naruto pointed out, a proud smile on his lips. A dark glint lit up in Sauske's eyes.

"Well, I've been in a really good mood lately," Sauske said, putting his hands against the wall behind Naruto, on both sides of his head. Naruto blushed and looked down. It had been 3 months since Sauske finally admitted his affection to Naruto, and it turned out that he felt the same. And they had recently had sex for the first time.

Sauske looked around to make sure no one was watching. When he saw that the hall was clear, he pressed Naruto into the wall with his chest, lowered his head and kissed him on the lips. He started the kiss sweet, but deepened it until Naruto was panting. Naruto wrapped his arms around his dark haired angel and kissed him back. Naruto let out a sweet little moan as Sauske pressed himself between his legs and started grinding. Naruto broke the kiss to get some air in his lungs, but Sauske brought his lips to Naruto's throat, making breath impossible. Sauske ran his hands down Naruto's back, and tucked them under his pants. He continued to grind against his blond lover as he caressed the beautiful tan ass he loved so much. Naruto was already hard, hot and ready for his raven lover.

"Can we go ahead and head to your place?" Naruto asked breathless. Sauske laughed into the blonde boy's neck.

"No, I'm sorry, but not yet. You may have seen what my house is like, but the girls haven't. I need to do some cleaning before we get there. Come to my house at 5. I'll be ready and waiting," Sauske said. He raised his head to look at Naruto. He looked disappointed, but he understood.

"Oh, all right," Naruto said, poking out his lower lip in a pout. Sauske smirked and lightly sank his teeth into the pink flesh. Naruto moaned and pulled in for another kiss. After another minute, Sauske pulled back, smiling sadly.

"I gatta go baby, I'll see you at 5," Sasuke said, giving Naruto a quick kiss on his cheek. He said "I love you" before turning around, pausing only once to hear Naruto whisper "I love you to."

By the time Sauske rached his house, and Naruto reached his apartment, it had stated raining. By the time it was close enough for Naruto to start heading to Sauske's, it had stated thundering. Naruto hated thunder storms, and wanted Sauske there with him. Naruto called around 5:30.

"Hello?" Sauske answered. Already Naruto felt better.

"Sauske, can you come over? I don't want to walk through the storm," he said, whimpering as thunder sounded in the air. Sauske laughted.

"All right, I'm going to leave the girls a note on my door telling them to meet us there if they showed up. I'm on my way. Love you," he said before hanging up. Naruto said the same and hung up the phone. A few minutes later, the door bell rang. Naruto ran to the door, a towel in hand knowing his lover would be soaked. He opened he door and handed a soaked Sauske the towel. Sauske said thanks and rubbed the towel on his hair. Thunder sounded again and Naruto cringed into Sauske's wet chest. Sauske laughed and wrapped his arms around his blue eyed ninja. Sauske led him to the couch and sat him down on his lap, holding him close. He wrapped the towel around himself, then wrapped the blanket that was on the couch around them both.

_**CRACK!**_

The power went out and Naruto screamed. Sasuke turned Naruto around so that they were facing and layed them down. Naruto buried his face into the crook of Sauske's shoulder and shivered.

"It's okay Naruto, it's okay," Sauske said over and over again, trying to calm him. When the shivers didn't stop, he switch tactics. He pulled back so he could grab Naruto's chin and make him look up. When Naruto finally did, Sasuke kissed him. Just like he had in the hall at school, he started it slow and sweet, then deepened it. Naruto let out an erotic moan as Sauske's tongue slithered past his lips, exploring his mouth. Sauske snaked his arms around Naruto's waist and rolled over. Naruto opened his legs wide and Sasuke feel into the cradle of Naruto's hips.

"Oops, my clothes are all wet," Sauske said, teasing. "Guess I better take them off." He rose from Naruto and walked over to Naruto's sound system. He switched the CD that was in the stereo for a new one. He hit play and a song started playing. He turned and started stripping. His hips swayed and bounced to the beat of '_Closer'_ my Nine Inch Nails. Naruto watched as his boy toy got completely naked, and he got hard. Sauske eyed the erection tenting in Naruto's pants and he licked his lips. He walked up to Naruto.

"What do you want me to do to you?" Sauske asked.

Naruto blushed as he listened to what Sauske asked. Sasuke was the dom of the relationship, he was the most experienced. He had no idea what he wanted Sauske to do.

Well, he did, but he wasn't going to tell Sauske. He was to embarassed.

Sauske realize Naruto's shyness, so he swiched tactics again. He walked over to Naruto and kissed him. This kiss was slow and sweet. There was no urgency behind this kiss, only love. Naruto's eyes started to water from the kiss.

"Naruto, you don't have to be shy with me. You don't have to hide what you want. I would never hurt you." What Sauske had spoken was the truth. Both of the boys had been through enough pain in their lives. They both deserve love, passion, joy.

The deserved each other.

Sauske began to slid his arms under the blond's black shirt. Naruto shivered at the feeling of hands on his bare skin, and cried out when the hands reached his nipples. Sauske pinched and pulled lightly at Naruto's nipples as he nibbled his neck.

"Ah, Sauske, please?" Naruto begged as he thrusted his hips against Sauske. Sauske moved his lips to his lover's ears.

He bit the lobe lightly before whispering, "What do you want?"

On pure impluse, Naruto grabbed his seme's hand and pulled it under his pants and boxers. Sauske smirked and gripped the hard erection he found there.

"I want your mouth where your hand is," the blond said roughly. Sauske chuckled at his egerness and began kissing down his body. His hands reached the button and quickly undid it, along with the zipper. When he reached Naruto's hips, the pants were gone. He looked over his blond uke. And what a sight it was.

Naruto was a perfect uke. Small, just enough muscle, blushing and studdering. Hips thin, dick not to small or too big. His hands and shoulders tiny. Even his face was just a little fem. Sauske's smirk grew as he heard the blond layed before him whimper with impatiens. He lowered his mouth to the erect dick and kissed the tip. Naturo moaned and arched his back, and cried out when Sauske sucked this tip into his mouth. His cries grew louder as his lover brought more and more of him into his mouth. Soon Sauske was bobing his head up and down, Naruto buring his fingers in the raven locks.

"Sauske!" Naruto cried out, close to coming. Sauske could hear how close the blond was in his voice, and began to hum around him. Naruto cried out again and came in his lover's mouth. Sauske looked up at Naruto as he looked down. As soon as their eyes locked, Sauske swollowed that salty sweet liquid. Naruto nearly came a second time as he watched Sauske's Adam's Apple bob as he swollowed. The blond uke leaned down kiss the raven, shoving his tounge passed the soft pale lips. Sauske gasped then moaned into the kiss. Naruto had never started a kiss like that before, but he loved.

He pushed Naruto back down into the cusions of the couch and deepened the kiss. Naruto wrapped his legs around Sauske's. The seme picked up his blond uke and carried him into the bedroom. The threw Naruto onto the bed and attacked his lips again. Sauske sat up and unzipped his pants, pulling them down far enough to spring his huge erection.

Before he could do anything else, Naruto leaned up and kissed the tip of the leaking organ. Sauske moaned and nuged his hips forward, begging for more.

Naruto was suprising talented in the oral sex department. Before he knew it, Sauske was on his back, with Naruto deep throating him. Naruto was a freak in the bed, Sauske also found out. In the middle of the blow job, Naruto had pulled out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed Sauske's hands to the bed frame. He finished sucking Sauske off after that, swollowing everything the raven gave him.

After Sauske came, Naruto went to his bedside table to get his lube. Sauske grinned and opened his legs. He didn't mind being bottom at all. But Naruto shook his head and pushed the taller boys legs closed. He straddled his liver and leaned down to whisper in Sauske's ear, "You feel to amazing inside of me for you to be uke. I love having you inside me, and I want it again." Sauske instantly got hard again, his erection pressing up against Naruto's ass. The blond moaned and blushed slightly, which Sauske loved.

The blond popped open the bottle of lube and poured it onto his hand. He stood up on his knees and reached under himself, sliding his fingers inside his tight enterence. Sauske had a perfect view of this and wanted so bad to taste it. He always had a fantasy of eating his lovers ass out, and he wanted to do that so bad.

"Please," he asked, his tounge sticking out slightly,

"What?" Naruto moaned, looking down at his lover. Sausked moaned at the sound of his uke's voice.

"Let me eat you," he said. Naruto smiked and pulled his fingers out of himself. He crawled up to his lovers face and straddled him, sitting on his beautiful face.

Sauske moaned and took one long stroke of his tounge along his lovers ass. Naruto moaned and flushed a beautiful red. Sauske devoured the tan ass above him. He often wondered if Naruto tanned nude because his entire body was a beautiful tan. No lines or blotches. He loved the idea of Naruto laying out in the sun completely naked. It turned him on like no other... well other then the thought that Naruto was going to ride him pretty soon.

Naruto was lost in pleasure. Sauske's tounge and lips were amazing, he couldn't get enough of them. His moans got louder and louder by the second and all he wanted to do was scream out in pleasure, but he had neighbors and they would report them to his landlord if he didn't stay quiet. Instead, he took this sterrio remote into his hand and his play. The song _Scream Aim Fire _began to fill the room. Sauske moaned when the guitar started to play. He loved hearing Matt's voice, he found it so very sexy.

Mean while...

Hinata had just arrived at home when her cell went off. She looked at the screen and saw that Sakura was calling.

"Hello?" she answered after hitting the send button.

"Hey Hinata, you want a ride to Sauske's? I'm on my way over to his house." Hinata looked at the clock.

"Sakura, it's only 5:30. We still have a while."

"Oh I know," Sakura said, "I just want to go see Sauske asap," she said giggling. "I'm sure he won't mind." Hinata shrugged and told the pinkett to come get her. She climbed into the front seat of the red beatle and they drove off. By that time it was storming terribly.

They reached Sauske's house just in time to see the note before it dissolved with the rain. After this, they went to Naruto's apartment.

As they made their way up the stairs, they heard music blaring through the walls.

They looked at each other in confusion and knocked. When no one answered they knocked agian. No answer. Sakura reached for the doorknob.

"Sakura, don't," Hinata said, grabbing her hand.

"Hinata it's fine. They'll understand, don't worry," the taller girl said, patting Hinata's shoulder and opening the door. The music grew slightly louder as they walked though the door and removed their shoes. There was a pause in the music as the disc switched songs and the girls heard what sounded like moaning. They followed the sound to Naruto's room and pushed open the door. As soon as their minds processed what was happening, a wave of mixed emotions hit them both...

**Sauske's and Naruto's POV**

Naruto lifted himself off of his lover's face, who groaned in disapointment. The blond straddled his waist again and kissed him. "Sorry baby, but I'm so close to cumming." He leaned in to whisper in Sauske's ear. "And I want you inside me when I cum."

Sauske's breath whoosed out of his lungs apon hearing this. He had never in his life thought Naruto would talk dirty, much less be that good at is. Naurto leaned back and pushed himself down on Sauske's hard cock. They both moaned loudly at the tight hot feeling, and sat there for a second.

Naruto began to move then. He winced at the feeling first, but as he moved, ever so teasing slowly, the pain went away and he found only pleasure. He rode his dark lover faster and faster while the both continue to moan out.

The door was pushed open suddenly and it stopped Naruto's movements. He turned to see the shocked and flushes faces of Sakura and Hinata. His face flushes with humiliation and he couldn't keep up the sexy act anymore.

He was never normaly like this, but he wanted to satisfy Sauske, so he let himself go wild. He shocked himself with the things he was saying and doing, but he couldn't do it anymore. Sakura and Hinata had caught them. He leaned forward to uncuff Sauske's hands. Once they were, he threw himself into his lover's arms and trembled as silent tears hand down his face.

Sauske wrapped his arms around the little blond and held him tighly. He himself began to cry as he realized that he was still inside Naruto. Sasuke saw sex as an intamite and private matter, and now the two women that were obssesed with them had seen them in the most intamite moment.

Crying sounded from across the room. He looked up and past Naruto's shoulder to see Hinata crying as well. Her cheeks where more red then usual and tears streamed down her face. Sakura just looked pale and humilated. Sauske cleared his throat.

"Can you guys leave for a second?" he asked, his throat tight with tears. Sakura snapped out of her shock and nodded. Wrapping her arm around Hinata's shoulder, they left the room and closed the door.

Naruto continued to cry and Sauske rocked him back and forth, not bothering to pull out. He cried a little more, but whispered, "It's okay Naruto, it's okay," over and over in his ear. They both trembled with humiliation for a long time before they stood and dressed. They took each other's hands, squared thier shoulders and left the room to meet their fate.

**Sakura and Hinata's POV  
**

Sakura quickly pulled the crying Hinata to the couch in the living room. She let it all out, grabbing one of the ugly throw pillows and howled into it. Sakura pulled her close, rubbing her back soothingly. How could they be so stupid? How could they have not known that Naruto and Sauske were together? They'd been spending all their time with each other, and always looking at each other in a certain way. When she looked back, it was painfully obvious too. Sakura winced at the memories of the two together. Not what they had just walked into, more then that. It was very obvious they had a thing for each other. Sakura's heart broke little by little as she thought about it and she began to cry as well.

"It's okay Hinata, it's okay," she whispered lying to both of them. Two hearts were breaking at the same time. Hinata grabbed Sakura's shirt suddenly.

"I'm so sick of this bullshit," she said. Sakura gasped. She had never heard Hinata swear. Not only that but her voice was not small and timid. It was clear and loud. Hinata looked up and stared Sakura right in her eyes."I am so sick of everthing. I chaced after him over and over again and it got me nowhere. Today, I was finally going to tell him how I felt and was going to try to kiss him, and I walk in on him taking it in the ass? What the fuck is wrong with me?" She broke into angry tears and pulled Sakura down to kiss her.

Sakura gasped again, not quite knowing how to react. She had never kissed anyone in her life. She had always imagined Sauske as her first kiss. She didn't want to push Hinata away and make her feel more rejected. If she were being honest, if felt nice having Hinata that close to her. She caressed the smaller girl's mouth with her own in comfort and in understanding. They cried as they kissed, pulling each other close, taking out their humiliation and heartache on each other's lips. After a minute of intense kissing they finally broke apart and panted. They blushed as they realized what had happened, but neither could say anything as Naruto's bedroom door swung open.

Naruto and Sauske walked into the living room, red-faced and puffy-eyed. They sat down on the matching loveseat and looked up at the girls.

**Sauske and Naruto's POV**

The girls looked at them with watery eyes and flushed cheeks.

Sauske cleared his throat. "I thought I told you to meet us at six," he said, slightly annoyed.

"It's my fault Sauske," Sakura said. Hinata didn't have to get in more trouble. "I convinced her to leave early. I talked her into coming over now so we can get the assignment done faster." Sauske sneered.

"Bullshit, you came early so you can try to seduce me! I don't get why you or any other girl in our school try to get with me when I'm clearly not interested!" he screamed. Naruto grabbed his hand. Sauske looked over at the blond who shook his head. Sauske took a deep breath and apologized to the pinkett. Sakura simply looked down.

"No you're right. I don't know why either Sauske, but I will stop. Looking back, it's pretty obvious to me now that you two belong together. I'm sorry Sauske," she said, her eyes tearing up again. Some of the other girls just went after him because of his looks. Sakura could she the pain in his eyes and he wanted to help him. She looked up at him now. Looking into his dark eyes, behind the anger and embarassment, there was happiness. She smiled small at this. "You don't have to worry about me trying to get you anymore." Natuto smiled at her and layed his head on Sauske's shoulders.

The sound of a small cry came from Hinata. They looked to see that tears where falling from her pail eyes. Naruto stood and walked to her and pulled her into a hug. She was hurt more then anyone else. She had genuin feelings for Naruto. That was mostly his fault. Naruto always considered Hinata a friend and he had noticed that she had feelings for him. He never told her the truth when he should have.

"I'm sorry Hinata," he said into her shoulder. She buried herself in his arms and cried.

A minute passed and she calmed down. She apligyzed to both Naruto and Sauske and promised to keep her feelings at bay until she moved on. After an akward silence, Naruto offered to make everyone romen, which he did. He made some of he best romen they had every tried. It helped everyone calm down and helped them think clearly. Once their bellies were full, they were able to consentrate on their school assignment and on the healing of their hearts and prides.

Within the next hour, all four of the ninjas had finished their huge assignment. After that, they spent the next few hours getting to know each other as friends. They laughed together for hours into the night until Hinata had suggested that she and Sakura should go home.

"They were in the middle of something when he arrived," she said winking at the boys. They blushes but laughed along with her. The girls said their goodbyes and left in Sakura's red beatle.

A few moments later, Naruto and Sauske were sitting in Naruto's somewhat messy living room.

Sauske wanted to pick up where they had left off, but he knew Naruto was still embarassed, and didn't want to push him.

As soon as this though crossed his mind, Naruto straddled him and attacked his lovers neck with his lips. Sauske gasped, then growled, pinning him to the couch. He ripped off Naruto's clothes off just the blond was ripping off his. No preparation was needed, as Naruto was still stretched from before. Sauske only had to fight a little bit to get his harder-then-ever cock into his blond uke. He took Naruto like a wild animal, and Naruto took it all and begged for more.

Sauske left love bites and hickeys all over Naruto's neck and chest before cumming inside him. Naruto had left long, deep gashes in Sauske's back before drenching his seme and himself in his sickie, white seed. After that, Sasuke dragged Naruto into the bedroom to give him a turn in the handcuffs. All night and into the morning, Sauske and Naruto made love over and over again until one of Naruto's neighbors banged on his door to tell them to shut the hell up.

* * *

Sooooo what do you think? I know I didn't put to much detail into the sex, but you know, it happens.

Is it stupid, good? REVIEW AND TELL ME!

With Love,

Nezie Marie


End file.
